I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to nutritional or therapeutic compositions. Specifically, the invention is concerned with nutritional or therapeutic compositions being administered in conjunction with dietary fibre substances.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fibre substances have been used for nutritional purposes for many years. They are commonly found in breads and cereals. Fibre substances have also been provided in a variety of forms (tablets, powder, etc.) as a dietary supplement.
A significant problem in the oral delivery of nutritional and therapeutically active agents is the stomach retention time of many active agent for a sufficient period to effect the absorption of the active agent into the body. The stomach retention period is important to obtain the maximum level of absorption of the active agent. If the active agent passes through the stomach too quickly then less and possibly insufficient absorption is obtained and the delivery of the drug is less effective.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means for extending the stomach retention time of nutritionally or therapeutically active agents. A further object is to maximize the bioavailability of nutritionally or therapeutically active agents. Another object is to deliver the active agent in a form which maximizes the bioavailability of the active agent. A final object is to provide a means for separating the fibre component and the active agent component.